Drum Que
by yet2bediscovered
Summary: A clumsy and abused band member falls for a rival band's drummer. But her boyfriend is drummer too. What will happen, and where is she really getting all those bruises? Please R&R!
1. At First Sight

**Thank you for giving my story a chance…this is my first one and I'm nervous. This story is kind of like a mix of Just Listen, Dreamland, Twilight and probably many others. Of Course it deals with marching band. This is my senior year…no more band Well I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING. okay**

**At First Sight**

Love. By definition it is a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person. I thought I felt that way once. But now, as I gaze down at my injuries, I know I never truly loved Jeremy. It was just a silly infatuation, a very painful one at that. Luckily, my bruises can't be seen under my marching band uniform, which is in the lovely combination of green and yellow. Can you get a worse color match? That's what I get for going to Audubon High School.

We were on our way to our first band competition. The rookie members sat in the front and literally tried to memorize the music just by looking at it, as if it would imprint itself in their brains. There was no way we were going to do good tonight, but we had fun all the same. That's why I joined the band anyway. All the veterans sat near the back, just on front of the drum line, who always get the back. My best friend Rob Casey sat diagonal for my seat. He always helped me out, ever since we met in first grade. I smiled at him and he returned his signature smile, one that I've practically memorized. Being the head trumpet player didn't take away from his kindness, it just made him so much better.

"Nervous?" he asked.

"No. I'm sad." I responded. He looked confused so I explained. "Did you know this is our last first competition?"

"Well, we are seniors Tally." He chuckled.

"I know, its just sad, you know?"

"I guess." He said turning back to talk to Kenny, our over zealous baritone player. I felt pressure on my leg then.

"Why haven't you talked to me at all?" asked Jeremy, my boyfriend. He looked at me with that stern look that parents give their naughty children.

"What do you want to talk about?" I answered with the sweetest smile I could manage. He just looked away and cursed under his breath. I was going to have a long night tonight, that was obvious.

Up front, our director, Mr. D, stood up and announced that we needed to finish changing. We were almost at Gateway High School. I reached down under my seat to get my hatbox. I extracted my gloves and my cuffs and then put them on. Jeremy stood up then, probably to go practice last minute with the drum line. He was the head snare drum and made sure everyone knew.

When we reached the parking lot, we got out and retrieved our instruments from the van. After practicing for what seemed like forever we got into our pairs and began marching towards the field. Being the piccolo player, I marched right in front of the drums, or more importantly, right in front of Jeremy. Walking to the field, you're supposed to hold your head up high and intimidate all the bands that you past. But I'm not able to hold it high. I'm only nervous about the person behind me, and what he might do later. Why didn't I talk to him? Why was I that stupid? I should know better by now.

Clearview High was coming off the field as we walked up. They were our biggest rivals, even though we would never beat them. Our drum lines hated each other even more, and I was just waiting for what glares I would see thrown at them. I glanced at the snares when they were passing, waiting for that look of complete animosity. But that's not what I saw.

φ

We just finished our show, and we kicked ass. There was no way we wouldn't get best drum line. Audubon didn't stand a chance. Sam hit my back lightly with his drum stick.

"Let's see Audubon do better than that." He sneered. I felt myself swell with pride as AI continued to mark off the time for the band "Oh, speak of the devils." He said pointing ahead. Audubon was marching their way up to the field and would be passing us. I still have not seen this Jeremy Taylor kid whose drum line was gunning for the TOB Chapters Percussion Drum Off. I figured he was the one marking the time for the band.

Before I could get a good look at his face I glanced at the person in front of him. Those eyes. I felt like I had been kicked in the stomach. My heart literally skipped a beat. Those eyes were beautiful and I felt as if I was connected in some way to them. The strange phenomenon of déjà vu sunk into my mind. I had to know who that girl was. I planned to do anything in my power to do so.

"Dude, did you see that fag's face?" chimed Sam from behind me. Snapping from my daze, shaking my head I turned to see the moving figures beyond us.

"No, no I didn't." I said, aloud.

"Then what the hell were you staring at?" he asked incredulously.

"A girl." I said barely audible. "I need a favor."


	2. Finding Her

**Finding Her**

We continued marching away from the field so that we were a good distance away. Our director, Mr. Schivo, signaled us to stop marking time and gather close around him. Me and the rest of the drum line gave high fives to each other all the way over. Paul, our head bass drum had a wide smile on his face.

"Color Guard, drop your flags and get over here." Mr. Schivo announced. They quickly followed suit and were joining our circle. "Well done guys. For a first performance, that wasn't bad." Wasn't bad? I could tell most of the faces fell a little at that comment. Most of us thought we did great. "We need to work out all the little kinks and a few mechanics, but I think we have a great shot to win at ACC's." He continued.

I looked back out to the field were Audubon was performing their show. It was something about nighttime judging by their guard flags. Their drum line, surprisingly, was not bad. They had a killer drum solo at the end of their first song. Behind me, I heard Mr. Schivo continue talking.

"Okay now, we have plenty of time to hang in the stands. Please do not goof around. You are setting an example of our school by which other people judge us. The chaperones are also in need of your support. Girls change first. See ya." The last comment was followed with cheers form the female members and simultaneous groans from all the guys.

Audubon was starting their second song. It was slow, and did not include the drums at all. It was a medley of woodwinds, clarinets and flutes with saxophones crescendoing in and out. Then, suddenly, everything went quiet. All you could here was the twittering of a piccolo. It was the best he had ever heard the piccolo play. For some reason he did not understand, that piccolo solo mesmerized him.

"Dude, c'mon." said Paul, slapping me on the back. "Snap out of it."

"Oh, um…" I stuttered, "I was just listening to their drum line." The third song was opening with the snare drum, probably that Jeremy.

"They're okay I guess." chimed in Sam. He spoke too soon. The second he said it the snares started to speed up while the rest of the band stayed at the same tempo. Phasing was occurring all through the band, in every section. The drum major was so frazzled, she had to stop and restart conducting about four times. I looked at my two friends who both had wide grins on their faces. I couldn't help but smile myself. We are rivals after all.

"All right, let's go back to the busses. Hopefully the girls are finished by now. Then I need to tell you something." I told them as we listened to Audubon's last note. After I get changed, I planned on finding that girl.

Φ

Joanna cut us off at the end of the final song. It was utterly horrible. The drum sped up and completely ruined us. I could see Mr. D's glare from the top of the stands as we marched off the field to the sound of polite applause. Every on held their heads down in disgust, not talking to anyone. We gathered around Mr. D, waiting for his fury to be unleashed.

"What the _Hell_ was that? Drum line, were you even looking at Joanna? That was utterly ridiculous. I know why you horrible tonight. You weren't focused at all. You can expect a very hard practice come Tuesday night, that's all I can say right now. Guys are first, now get out of my sight." He fumed stalking away from us. We slowly walked back to the busses. Rob came up beside me.

"Hey Tal, don't worry about what he said, your solo was great." He said giving me his trademark smile.

"Thanks, you didn't do so bad yourself." I replied shoving his shoulder teasingly. We both giggled.

"I'm so glad you two are in such happy moods after that performance." Announced a cold voice I knew too well. Rob, knowing Jeremy, started walking father ahead of me. I reluctantly looked up at Jeremy's face. It was beat red with fury.

"Jeremy, it's not the end of the world, we just messed up. We'll fix it next time." I said to him sheepishly as we walked up to the buses. He looked down at me, with a shocked expression.

"Tally, are you fucking insane. We did horrible, your solo was too slow and Joanna can't conduct for shit." He stormed. My own fury was building up inside me. Joanna was the best drum major we have had in years. "And that friend of yours, Rob, can't play through the third song without squeaking on most of the notes." He continued.

I had enough.

"Well what about your brilliant entrance in the third song, it was only what, three measures too fast." I said, instantly regretting it. He bore down on me with such intensity I thought he would hit me right now, in front of all these people. Instead, he took off his drum and stormed away from me and onto the bus. I just stood there shaking.

φ

We were heading back to the stands now to watch the rest of the show. I was sure Audubon was most likely still changing.

"So, this girl.." inquired Sam, "She is from Audubon, correct?"

"Yeah." I answered instinctively.

"And you need to meet her, because?"

"Listen, I wouldn't expect you to understand. She just, I don't know. When I looked into her eyes I felt something, something strong." I explained. Both Sam and Paul burst out laughing.

"We have a regular poet all to ourselves." Paul teased. Sam laughed. I smiled at myself, knowing I sounded ridiculous. They continued to joke about me as Audubon started to gather into the stands right next to us. My eyes shot from face to face. I had to know her when I saw her.

"How do you expect to know what she looks like. She did have her uniform on." inquired Sam.

"I'll know." I responded gazing at every girl sitting together. Suddenly I saw her. It had to be her. She had dark brown hair that cascaded in curls onto her shoulders. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Even though she was not looking right at him, he could still see the depth in her eyes .Those big beautiful eyes.

"There she is." I announced to them.

"Which one?" they asked together excitedly. I pointed her out.

"The girl with the long brown hair in the tan sweater." I answered still staring at her.

"Wow," chimed Paul, "She's hot."

"Man, I wish I saw her first. She's gorgeous." Acknowleged Sam.

"She's beautiful, she's…" I searched for a better word to describe her.

"She's taken." Said Paul suddenly, pointing to another figure down below, a possessive arm around her waist.

_Well, you should all know who that is. I'll get the next chapter up soon. Please Review!_

_Also. No offence on any of the names I use…including schools. _


	3. Confidence

**_Okay everyone…please leave reviews. Trust me, I take criticism very well. Just so there is no confusion, this chapter is in Drew's POV._**

_**Diclaimer: I don't own anything!!! **_

**Confidence**

I felt my heart drop into my stomach. Not only did she have a boyfriend, but that boyfriend was Jeremy. I don't know how much worse this could have turned out. Sam and Paul were both silent beside me as I watched her and Jeremy sit down next to her. He leaned over and kissed the top of her head and she rested her head on his shoulder. I wanted to throw something. No, I wanted to hurt someone. Sam placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry man, tough luck." He said sadly.

"There's always other girls." continued Paul.

"I still have to talk to her at least." I said sternly looking back at them.

"Dude, she's taken, what more do you need to see?" asked Sam.

"I just want to talk to her. And I need your help to do it." He looked at me, a reluctant expression glazing across his face.

"What exactly would that be?" he finally asked.

"A distraction. I need you to get him away from her. Can you do that?" I asked hopefully. Sam finally broke into a smile.

"Awesome! Paul, we get to be like secret agents." He said to a still reluctant Paul. "C'mon, I have a perfect plan." He continued grabbing Paul's shirt and exiting the stands. I sat watching the couple down below me. Jeremy's arm was still around her waist. I instantly felt a pang of jealousy soar through me. I hated him, and I haven't even met him yet. I guess there's no chance of any friendship between us.

A few minutes had passed. I was starting to get anxious as retreat time was closing in. What were Sam and Paul doing? Another band was coming on to perform as the announcer stated their school's name. When he was finished, everyone could hear a commotion in the press box. Suddenly the announcer cut into the air grams.

"Excuse me ladies and gentleman, but um….wait….who….ah, okay…Jeremy Taylor, you are wanted back at your bus. Please report there immediately. Jeremy Taylor." He finished and continued on with the endless air grams. They were brilliant. The busses were almost a half mile walk away. I gazed down at Jeremy who had a bewildered, and to my delight, an annoyed look plastered on his face. He got up reluctantly and stalked out of the stadium.

The girl was left in her seat looking just as confused as Jeremy did. Here was my chance. I mustered all the confidence I had and began my walk down towards her. I was within three steps of her row when she stood up suddenly. I didn't have much time to react. My foot caught a step as I began falling forwards right on top of her. With all the strength I could gather I instinctively grabbed her shoulders and ewung her around do that I would feel the blow.

Seconds morphed into minutes as we were falling. Our eyes locked and I could see she recognized me as well. Her eyes were wide with shock as my back finally connected with the steps. We stayed there for a moment, looking at each other, before she finally got up quickly and nervously glanced around us.

"Are you okay?" I asked her sitting up giving her the best smile I could. "Sorry I'm such a klutz." I added with a chuckle. She smiled too. It was a beautiful smile, complete wit ha single dimple on her left cheek, which was coincidently blushing a dark shade of pink. I congratulated myself. She sat down next to me.

"Well, I'm fine because of you." She said in a small voice of velvet. "You have fast reflexes." She added with a cute little giggle.

"So," I ventured. "What would your name be?" she smiled again.

"Tally, Tally McCall. And you are?"

"Drew Johnson. I play snare for…"

"I know." She said cutting me off.

"Oh yeah, you remember." We were quiet then for awhile. Strangely, it wasn't like an awkward silence. It felt very comforting just sitting here next to her, next to Tally. Tally was such a beautiful name. We just looked at each other few a few moments knowing something important was happening. I decided to interrupt the silence.

"So, How's you band doing?" I asked casually. She let out laugh.

"You heard it, I know you did." She answered. I looked down guiltily.

"Well, yeah, but you guys just choked under the pressure." I encouraged hoping not to offend her.

"Yeah? Well then we choke for every single performance." She continued, looking down. I chuckled to let it go.

"So, you're a senior, right?" I inquired.

"Yeah. Finally." She said with that wonderful smile.

"How are college apps going? I'm drowning in all the applications my mom gives me. I haven't even started researching scholarships."

"Oh no, don't get me started on them. I'm sort of procrastinating everything for a little while."

"Are you a really smart student?"

"I guess you could say that. I'm ranked second in the class right now, but I'm trying to bypass number one. So cross your fingers."

"Second, damn, I think I'm like in the thirties. The upper thirties, at that." I announced. She laughed. Yes. "Maybe you could tutor me?" I asked slyly.

"Maybe." She answered quickly a little too quickly. We sat there and watched the band finish their show, which was horrible I might add. She turned to me suddenly, her eyes searching. She wanted to say something or ask me something, but she couldn't seem to get it out. Before she could someone stepped in front of us.

"Who're you?" he asked sharply. I looked up at a very tall, wiry kid with short brown hair. He looked down at me suspiciously. Tally answered before I could open my mouth.

"This is Drew, he's in the Clearview Drum Line. Drew, this is Rob." She stated. We smiled at each other to say hello.

"You guys are really good. I could hear you as we were going up to perform." Said Rob, shaking my hand.

"Thanks. You guys aren't that bad either."

"Shut up, we know we suck." We both smiled.

"Where is your next competition?" I asked them.

"We're in the same chapter so we should be going to all the same competitions." Said Tally.

"Drew, get back here now!" screeched someone from the top of the stands. It was Sam, and he was pointing to a figure coming through the stands. A very aggravated figure, who was charging this way. I did a fake military salute to Tally and Rob.

"Another time." I said, leaping up and returning to my seat next to Paul. Glancing down at Tally, I could see Jeremy fuming about his trip to the press box. I couldn't stop smiling through all the awards.

_I'll try to get the next chapter up asap!! Please Review…It'll make me type faster! I swear._


	4. Confusion

_Thanks to those of you who have reviewed. I am sorry I have not updated in awhile but I wanted to write the ending for this, because that is the scene that inspired this story. Okay, this chapter starts in Tally's POV. Then it goes to Drew's later on._

**Confusion**

I watched as Drew ran back up the steps towards his band. I knew when I looked into his eyes on the way to the field that there was something different about him. I wanted to know more about him.

"They must have been delusional." I heard Jeremy scream from beside me. This night could not get any better. He sat there fuming for the rest of the competition and through the awards. We got third place out of the three bands in Group II. Williamstown won, of course. I turned and saw Drew and his friends yelling in triumph when they won the percussion award, much to Jeremy's disgust. He was so mad that he threw his soda (still full) at the people congregating under the stands.

I must have been smiling up at Drew too widely.

"What the hell are you smiling about?" he fumed.

"N..Nothing." I stumbled over my tongue. He watched me suspiciously, as I cowered under his gaze. Thankfully, Rob started talking again.

"Well, that really isn't a bad score to start out with if you think about it." He announced, receiving a few nods from our band mates.

"No, its not." I agreed. It was a perfect way to start out the season. The perfect start to something that was waiting to come.

On our way back to the buses, Jeremy continued to rant about the intelligence of the announcer. What a ride home this was going to be. Most of the freshman started to sing through our show music, while the sophomores battled them with their renditions of today's hit music tracks. Talk about a headache.

Jeremy rapped his arm around my shoulders and brought me close to his side. With his hand, he rubbed my shoulders. It was strange, almost foreign to have him act so affectionate towards me, especially when he was in such a bad mood.

"Tally," he whispered in my ear. "I'm sorry I freaked out on you earlier. Your solo was fine. I was just….so angry, I couldn't help myself." I continued to rub my arm.

"I wasn't lying about Rob's performance though. It was horrible. I still cannot believe he got section leader. Scott is so much better."

"You only think that because he's your friend." I muttered, instantly regretting it. His grip on my shoulder hardened enough to start hurting. I took in a deep breath. He wouldn't do anything here, with people around.

"What!?" he hissed into my ear.

"I…I jus think that Rob is the better leader. Scott does have many enemies within the trumpet section." I announced.

"That's a load of crap." He said after a moment. His grip on my shoulder lessened, to my relief. However, he just places the hand on my knee with the same strong grip, as if to keep me from moving.

We got back to the school at around eleven. I was beyond exhausted. Everyone was planning to meet up at the local diner for a late dinner. I just wanted to go home and dream. Dream about what, I continually asked myself. The only dream I could come up with was one that included Drew.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Rob, taking my garment bag to carry. He never missed a thing, that boy.

"Thanks." I beamed at him. "I was just thinking about…that guy."

"The one from Clearview?" he asked.

"Yeah. Didn't you think he was nice?"

"Sure. But Tally, what exactly are you thinking about him for?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I'm so confused." I mumbled the last part, mainly because it was a statement to myself. I could feel his questioning gaze on me.

"Well, I think you should choose what you want."

"Choose? What choice do I have?" I asked.

"Tally I think you know what your choices are. You deserve much more than Jeremy gives you. I'll take this to the band room for you, oh here give me your hat box too." He said reaching for my hatbox. I pulled away.

"Rob you don't have to carry all my things and yours."

"I don't mind helping you Tally. That's why I'm here." He said snatching my things and taking off to the band room. Now, I had to wait for Jeremy, to see what he wanted to do tonight. He came into view finally and walked towards me, a very decided expression on his face. He held out his hand for me to take as we walked down to his car.

"Wh…What are we doing tonight?" I asked hesitantly. He only smiled.

"Get in." was his only statement. He drove past the school, honking some fellow drummers walking home. Then he continued past my street towards Kings Highway.

"Where are we going?" I asked again. Suddenly, out of nowhere his hand smacked across my face. It stung so much that I started tearing from the pain.

"Do you ever shut up?" he shouted. I could only whimper in return. My mouth did not want to open, could not open. We drove in silence for a few moments as I gently massaged my cheek. "We're going to the old Walgreens parking lot." He said quietly.

"Why?" I managed to croak out. He smiled again. I was suddenly very afraid of whatever he was planning to do. "I…I have to be home by midnight." I tried. He laughed.

"Then I guess you're going to be late." I sank back in my seat as we entered the parking lot. He drove to behind the building and parked. It was dark and gloomy behind the store, which was surrounded by woods, adding to the effect. "Get in the back." He said, opening his door. I reluctantly followed, finally knowing what he was about to do.

I sat down and shut the door.

Suddenly, he leaned in and started to kiss me on my neck and then my mouth. Slowly he made his way so that he was on top of me pulling at my shirt. I wanted to scream. I wanted to get away. He got my shirt off somehow, without me noticing. He started working on the buttons of my jeans. I grabbed his hands.

"Jeremy, you promised you would wait until I was ready." I pleaded, tears now streaming from my eyes. He just kept kissing me pushing my hands away and above my head. I could feel the bruises starting on my wrists. "Please." I whimpered. But he did not care, he wasn't listening. I realized then that I was not only losing my virginity now, I was losing all desire to live. I almost slipped into sleep as he continued, thinking of Rob, and thinking of Drew. Drew. I wouldn't even get to know you before I would kill myself.

Φ

The bus ride home was the same as always. Uneventful. Stephanie Dawson made a point to sit as close to me as she could, much to my dismay. All I could think about was Tally. Tally, what a beautiful name. Why in God's name would she choose to be with that, that asshole? I could not fathom her reasoning. He looked like someone with a horrible temper.

"You're still thinking about her aren't you?" asked Sam, suddenly at my side as we walked to the band room.

"Yeah."

"Do you still want to go to the diner?" he asked hopefully. I was actually considering touring Audubon to track her down and profess my love.

"Yeah. Sure." I said, knowing I would never be able to find her this late at night.

The diner was packed with our entire band. I have to say that it was a nice tradition. I felt a little bad for the chef though. We continued to reminisce on the competition.

"Did you see that color guard that hit a judge with her flag?" I heard one of the freshman drummers ask. Everyone nodded and laughed.

"Oh, but did you hear Audubon screw up in their first song?" That was followed with many cheers. I was having fun, but I still, could not get into all the excitement.

Finally, the food was being brought out. My stomach rumbled with anticipation. Just as the waiter was handing me my cheeseburger, I leapt out of my chair. I suddenly got an enormously strong feeling that something bad was happening. My heart was beating so fast, it sounded like my snare drum. I felt anger, then eagerness. I needed to find Tally. Something was wrong, something was happening to her. I could not see what it was, all I could see was the sixty other band members staring straight at me.

_Oh my, it was hard writing this chapter. I want to just punch Jeremy in the face!!!!!_

_Please Review. I'll love you if you do. Have a Happy Thanksgiving as well!_


	5. Last HOpe

_Thank you so much for your reviews. Blondie, especially, who was a loyal reader from the beginning. I am especially thrilled that goldnote liked my story since she is one of my favorite authors on the site. Also thanks to __Tsukiyama Koboyashi__jbg__ and __Tamiko-Chan81__for your reviews. In this chapter and the next, you will learn more about Rob. For those who are curious, Tally is NOT based on a real person, and neither is Jeremy. In fact that snare drummer in my band is the son of a pastor (a very good looking one too). Rob, however, is based on one of my close friends. This starts in Tally's POv and then to Drew's. Enjoy!_

**Last Hope**

"Tally, what happened to you?" Rob asked me as we sat down on our water break. It was our Thursday practice, our last run through before the next competition at Williamstown High.

I knew he was staring at me, waiting for me to answer. I could always count on Rob to notice what I did not want him to.

"I'm fine." I lied. He just stared at me with a suspicious look on his face.

"I've known you since third grade Tal, I think I would know if something was wrong or not. Just tell me. I'm here to help you." He said. I looked up and saw such caring in his eyes. I looked down at the grass again searching for something that was not even there. "Is that guy from Clearview?" I shook my head. "Is it Jeremy?"

"Rob, really I'm fine. I'm just really tired."

"You should be tired, with all the classes that you take. But Tal, you've been an honor student since seventh grade, you must be used to the work by now. You know you can't fool me." He stated stubbornly. Why couldn't he just let it go?

"You know me too well Rob." I said with a feeble smile. He smiled too.

"Exactly, now are you going to tell me what's wrong or do I have to force it out of you?" I was silent again. "Ever since you met that guy you've been so depressed, I'm surprised it hasn't worn off onto me yet. Did he say something before I got there?"

"No, Drew didn't do anything. I just can't stop thinking about him, and I don't know why. We didn't talk about anything terribly interesting." I mused.

"Then what did Jeremy do?" he asked persistently. I just looked away, silent. "Tally, what did he do to you?" I instinctively grabbed my wrist. He looked at my arm and his eyes widened in horror. Immediately, I pulled my sleeves over my wrists. "Let me see you're arm!" he ordered reaching for my arm.

"No, Rob, please don't." I whimpered leaning away from him.

"Tally, give me your arm." He asked again. I could tell he was trying to compose his panic. He finally got hold of my arm and pulled down the sleeves. There on my wrists were three slashes, three attempts on to kill myself. He just stared at them in horror, lost for words. After a very long time he pulled my sleeve down over my wounds. He took a deep breath. "What were you thinking?" he asked. "Did you think that was going to help anything?"

"No."

"Give me one decent reason why I shouldn't tell someone about this." He continued looking into my eyes.

"Rob, you can't tell anyone. Please."

"Whatever he did to you, you obviously won't tell me. Will you promise me you will never even consider doing this again?"

"Yes." I whispered.

"Can I trust that?"

"Yes."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, there's nothing you can do. I don't think anyone can help me without getting hurt themselves."

"I don't mind getting hurt for you Tal."

"But I don't want you being hurt for me." He placed his face in his hands thinking about something. The drummers were warming up again, signaling that the break was over.

"He's my last hope then." He muttered so I could just barely here it.

"Who is your what?" I asked perplexed. He just looked up again and smiled.

"Never mind, we need to get to our spots." And he was gone across the field.

Φ

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Paul called from behind me. "You haven't gotten the cadence down once all week."

"I know." I replied sharply.

"Ah, lay off Paul, can't you see our Drew is love sick?" joked Sam beside me. I pushed him playfully, both of us laughing.

"No, it's just my wrists. They've been hurting all week." Sam and Paul suddenly looked worried.

"Do you think it was your joy ride through Audubon that did it? I mean really, did you think you had a chance at finding her last Saturday?" said Paul. I instantly felt wave guilt at not being able to find her, to see what was wrong. I banged on the snare loudly to let out my frustration. I instantly cringed as pain shot through my wrists again.

"Maybe you should lay off the drumming for the rest of the night. Schivo won't care." said Sam.

"My wrists don't hurt from the drums. They hurt more at night. It's almost as if they're burning. Besides, where would you guys be if I wasn't drumming?" I added lightening the mood.

"True. Hey, let's start work on the Drum Off Cadence. We still don't have a good enough ending." stated Sam.

"Yeah, we can't let Jeremy's crew beat us." added Paul. At the sound of his name, a painful streak of jealousy soared through my body like a bolt of lightning. We would beat him. I would beat him. I had to.

_Now, in the beginning of this chapter I told you who was based on whom and who wasn't based on anyone. Well Drew is not based on anyone I know sadly. Drew is my more real version of Edward Cullen in Twilight by Stephanie Meyer (sigh Edward sigh) without the vampire part. Wow, would that be a twist. Please review!!! _


	6. Williamstown Part I

**Williamstown: Part I**

Our drum off routine is finally coming along. It took practically all week to figure out the base rhythms. Now we only need to add all the special features to add a little spice. Winning spice. Schivo stood up and faced all of us on the first bus.

"Okay everyone, well I guess just the veterans, since the rookies seem to have been shunned to the second bus." He announced, as everyone giggled. "We need a good snore here. Williamstown is in exhibition but Middle Twp. is still here. We need a good placement here so that we can do well in chapters. Get your heads on straight and focus. Other than that, have fun!" he finished.

The bus was filled with cheers until we got to the school. Then we all grew silent as we went over our show individually. It was hard to concentrate knowing that I would be able to see Tally again. I needed to know that she was all right.

"Drew, are you pumped or what?" whispered Paul from behind.

"Definitely." I replied with a grin.

"You're sure that your wrists are fine?" piped in Sam, concernedly. Thankfully, they haven't hurt for the last couple of days.

"I'm positive." I answered, twisting my wrists with ease in his face.

"Good, 'cause we need to kick ass today, or else Middle is gonna take percussion award. I can't have that." He said with a grin.

"No one can." Said Jack, a bass drummer a few seats back. The whole drum line nodded in agreement as the bus rolled into its parking spot.

Φ

"Alright everyone!" cried Mr. D, "We have improved greatly this week. You need to try your best if you want to compete with those other bands. Due to our location we have had to compete against the two best bands in Group II. We want to show those judges that Audubon is a fit band to compete with those schools. Who else wants that?"

Everyone cheered in agreement. "Then lets compete! Band to the ready! Band ten hut!

"HUT!" we all screamed in unison, standing at attention. In the front of the line I saw Rob turn to me and wink, which I returned. Then Jeremy began the cadence behind me.

"Audubon High School Marching Band, you may take the field in Group II competition," roared the announcer. From the stands, I could hear the band parents spelling out Audubon at the top of their lungs. Then we began.

When we finished, I was taking in deep breaths so that I wouldn't pass out again, like I did last practice. That event really freaked Rob out though, while Jeremy didn't really notice, or even care. Not that had looked at him in the eye once since last Saturday. Rob helped me to just put all my emotions towards my performance, which really worked. Everyone was smiling as we marched off the field. I knew we did really well.

"Everyone gather around me," said Mr. D, "that was the best I've seen all week. Keep up that determination that you just displayed and we'll have no problem making it to ACC's. Now go get changed, boys first."

There were smiles on everyone's faces, even mine. I stayed back at the field to watch the next band. There was no hurry, and besides, the next band was Clearview. They were, of course, much better than us musically, except for the drum line. I had to admit that our drum line was just as good, if not better, and for some reason, I didn't enjoy that knowledge.

Their band was marching towards the entrance I was standing at, which meant that I had to get to the other side if I wanted to get to the buses in time. But I couldn't move. I knew exactly who I was waiting for even though I shouldn't. What if he was just being polite by talking to me, I mean, he was probably just coming down to go to the food stand last week. The drum line was rapidly coming into view until they were passing me. In hats, I had to look at eyes to find him, but it didn't take long. He looked at me with a surprised expression, which was then followed by a sigh of relief, and then finally his beautiful smile.

"Tally? What are you…why…um I mean how are you?" he asked concerned. I smiled, knowing I would lie to that answer.

"I'm fine, but it looks like your director is saying something." He turned to where his band went, as they were all surrounding their director.

"Ah, shit," he looked at me, "Will you wait here?" he asked expectantly.

"S…Sure." I replied taken aback. He wants to talk to me? He smiled and ran his band. They cheered at something that was said, and then laughed at another thing. When they finally broke apart he ran back, his hat dangling in his hand. His hair was still dripping with sweat, but he still looked incredibly handsome. I was suddenly self conscious as to how my own hair appeared at the moment.

"Come on, I think our buses are close together." He said in his radiant voice.

"Okay. You guys did great."

"Thanks, how'd you do?"

"We actually did better than last week."

"That's good." He looked down at me, looking for something. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked suspiciously, wondering if Rob told anyone. He looked confused as he continued to think.

"I don't know, really. Last week I…nevermind." He looked down

"No, what?" I persisted. He sighed.

"Well, last week I just couldn't help but have this bad feeling that…I don't know. It's hard to explain, and anyway it looks like we've arrived at your bus. I looked up and sure enough that traitor bus was there. He must have noticed my disappointment since he laughed.

"Don't worry, we can talk in the stands. See ya." He said trotting towards his bus. I sighed. Would we be able to talk? Well, not with Jeremy there, that's for sure. I got on the bus and changed into my band shirt and jeans since it was an abnormally warm night.

I didn't know how we could talk without Jeremy suspecting anything. He made it clear that if I told anyone about the events of Saturday night, that he would hurt me beyond all reason, his exact words. I knew better than to deny that he was being serious. He would hurt me, and Drew, if I did not figure out something. The only logical way was to avoid Drew, and not drag him into this horrible mess. I knew that once he found out that I was a suicidal girl with a controlling boyfriend, Drew would avoid me himself.

Once I stepped out if the bus I was greeted by Rob.

"Wow, Tally, you never usually take this long." He said teasingly.

"Ha, ha." I replied to our inside joke. "You did really good today."

"As did you." He responded with a smile. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, Doctor, I'm fine." I stated lifting up my arms, "See, no more cuts."

"Tally, I'm serious." He said sharply.

"I know. I'm so lucky I have you around." He swelled with pride.

"Yes, you probably are." He agreed. "Where would you be without me?"

"Six feet under." I said before thinking, not realizing that I was whispering and Rob didn't hear a thing.


	7. Williamstown Part II

_Okay everyone. When I updated chapter 6 I was under the impression that I would also update this chapter the same night. Little did I know that my parents wanted to take advantage of their built in babysitter aka. Me! Well I finally was able to finish it tonight. Hope you like it! 3_

**Williamstown: Part II**

"Dude, relax. She'll get here." said Sam, yanking me back into my seat. I never knew you could pace while sitting down, but somehow I was accomplishing that. Paul and Sam convinced me to go to the stands instead of waiting for Tally by her bus. They wanted to make sure we got good seats and my presence would ensure that.

"I know." I relented gazing around. At last, I saw Audubon trekking their way up towards the stands. "Do you think you guys can get rid of Jeremy again?"

"Um, I think we pulled our best one last week, he probably won't go for anything this time." stated Paul. I frowned.

"Why don't you just go down and pretend that you're friends with that kid you were talking to last time?" asked Sam.

"Hmm, that is actually a good idea. I wonder if Rob would go with it though. It would look pretty ridiculous if he didn't." I mused. As Audubon took their seats, I saw Tally and Jeremy sit near the bottom. Rob took the spot right above them, an empty spot to his right.

Perfect.

"I'll be back." I announced to Sam and Paul, making my way towards Rob. Tally and Jeremy were not talking. Jeremy kept his arm possessively around her waist. It almost looked like he was making her lean on him. I landed into the seat, making as much noise as possible.

"Hey Rob, how are you? Remember me from Tall Pines Day Camp?" I practically yelled, making both Jeremy and Tally turn around. Rob was staring at me as if I was from another planet. Come on Rob. I accentuated my eye contact, making my eyes go wider. He faked comprehension. There you go.

"Oh yeah, how ya' doing?" he asked enthusiastically. Tally was completely perplexed. No doubt, she knew for certain that Rob did not go to Tall Pines ever in his life.

"You know him?" Jeremy snarled towards Rob. I decided that it would be best if I answered.

"Yeah. We worked together over the summer." I said. Tally was going to say something them but I talked before she could.

"Oh hey, Rob told me about you. You must be Tally, right?" I asked. Please go with it Tally.

"Um cool?" was all she could muster in her confusion.

"My name is Drew. I'm in the…" I started.

"Clearview drum line." finished Jeremy a huge scowl on his face, much to my delight. I smiled.

"Who are you?" I asked, fully aware that not knowing him is a direct insult, especially since he is the head drummer.

"I'm Jeremy, first snare." He snapped. I saw Rob snicker out of the corner of my eye.

"Oh really? I guess we'll see you at the Drum Off then?" I asked innocently.

"You can bet your ass that we will." He fumed. I am so enjoying this. Jeremy whips around and stares at the field. Rob and Tally both look at me questioningly. I just shrug, knowing we couldn't talk here. God, did Tally look good tonight. Her eyes shimmered in the stadium lights. She seemed paler though, maybe it was just the lighting.

I turn to my pretend summer co-worker, knowing that it would seem weird if we didn't talk.

"So, how is…everything?"

"Um, fine I guess. Classes are easy; I'm definitely coasting this year." He laughed. I motioned towards Tally. "Um…well…that's a little complicated. You should find out for yourself on that topic. How's school for you?" he added quickly.

"Good. My favorite class by far is International Relations." I answered.

"Is that about foreign affairs and shit?"

"You'd think, but no. We only talk about philosophy stuff." I answered, noticing Tally concentrating on our conversation. "Like once," I continued, "my teacher asked us a question that practically made me re-evaluate the way I think. She asked, what comes first, the egg or the chicken."

He sat there thinking about it. "Wow, I never thought of that…"

"The chicken." Piped Tally in that adorable velvety voice. I smiled, thankful that we could talk innocently this way.

"But then where does the chicken come from?" I challenged.

"From God. It's just like how humans came to be." She said.

"Well wouldn't that mean that Adam and Eve started as eggs?" I answered, fully aware that I made no sense. She laughed and let it go. "Because you know all humans start with an egg."

"True." She lamented. I could tell Jeremy was trying hard to ignore the conversation.

"Hey Jeremy, what do you think?" I ask inwardly laughing.

"I think that it is a pointless question that you learned in a pointless class." He fumed. Hmm. That was more hostile than I expected.

"Tally, can you get me a drink?" he asked. It was obvious that he was not paying for it.

"I only have fifteen dollars to last the whole week." She admitted.

"Fifteen dollars? Where so you put all the money that you get at that book store that you said you had to work at?"

"I put it in the bank for college." She answered sheepishly.

"Well, it shouldn't cost that much anyway. I want a coke." He finished. She sighed and got up. What an asshole. Rob and I watched her walk down the bleachers and out towards the food stand. Rob stared to get up, no doubt to follow her and pay, when I grabbed his arm.

"I'll go." I whispered under my breath. "Well I'll see you later Rob." I finished aloud. Surprisingly, he smiled and nodded his head as he sat back down. I made sure to go the opposite way out of the stands.

Φ

I made my way towards the food stand wishing I could have talked to Drew more. Unfortunately, the lines were unbearably long. I glanced back at the bleachers as I took my spot in line. I wonder what they're talking about now. I really wanted to know what Rob thought was so complicated. The line slowly trudged forward, inch by inch.

"Hey there." A soft velvet voice said from behind me. I turned and saw Drew, a huge smile on his face.

"So, you work at Tall Pines?" I asked laughing. He chuckled too.

"Well, I really did work there this summer, but Rob didn't, that's for sure."

"Then why make up a story?"

"Well, that way I could talk to you. Remember, Jeremy didn't see me last week." He answered.

"Why don't you want him to see that we talk?"

"Well, you should know that he's not really a person you want to cross. He's very snappy."

"Yeah, he is." She replied, almost to herself. We actually were getting close to the counter now. Time really does fly when you are enjoying yourself. I reached into my pocket to get out my money. Suddenly, a hand grabbed mine, a warm and strong hand. I looked up and saw Drew's incredulous face.

"Did you think I came here just to talk? Put your money away." He said still holding my hand. I looked down at our embraced limbs. He let go quickly, obviously embarrassed.

"Oh no, I'll pay."

"We're not all assholes like your boyfriend over there." He stated as he took out a twenty-dollar bill. "So what do you want?" he asked, as we got even closer to the counter.

"I don't want anything." I said quickly.

"Well I'm buying three drinks, one for asshole, one for me, and one for you. Do you really want me to spend my money on a drink you don't want?" he asked. I sighed knowing I was being defeated.

"How about we split the price?" I asked, hopefully. I hate being this dependant.

"Not a chance." he answered.

"Next dear." Called one of the venders. Drew looked at me expectantly.

"Fine. Sprite." I relented. He smiled and turned to the clerk.

"I'll have a coke and two sprites." he asked her, still looking at me.

"Three dollars." She responded. They exchanged money and then three cold beverages. I had to admit that I was very thirsty. I reached for the coke and a sprite only to be rejected.

"You can have your drink, but I'll carry this." He required. I took the drink and popped it open.

"Why are you so nice you me?" I finally asked.

"How couldn't anyone be nice you?" he asked surprised.

"I don't know." Was all I could manage. If only you knew, I thought. As we approached the stands, Drew handed me Jeremy's drink.

"I'll see you on the other side." He said, giving my arm a soft yet irresistible squeeze before he jogged towards the back of the stands. I sat down next to Jeremy and handed him his drink.

"Took you long enough." He muttered grabbing the can. I turned and noticed that Rob was no longer behind me.

♪

I jogged under the stands looking forward to seeing her again. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a dark figure waiting under the bleachers. I stopped and looked to see who it was, and find out what the hell they were doing. Suddenly, the figure walked toward me as Rob exited the shadows.

"I thought you would go around this way." He said softly.

"Um yeah." I replied. What did he want?

"Did you ask her if she was okay?" he asked.

"Oh damn. No. It's so easy to lose track of things around her." I answered with a smile that was not returned.

"Well, I guess I should tell you myself then. I think you should know since she won't let me help her." He mused sitting on the ground and resting his head on one of the bleacher poles. I joined him and waited for him to continue.

"Is something wrong with her?" I ask after waiting a few moments.

"I'm not sure what's wrong exactly but it's something big. She's been my…best friend since third grade and it's torturous to watch her go through what ever it is that she's going through." He took a deep breath. "She hasn't been herself for awhile; well not until she met you." I was taken aback. Did she feel strongly about me too? "Last weekend she seemed to glow in happiness," he continued, "well at least, it was the happiest I've seen her all year. What ever you're doing, it must be good for her. That's why I need your help."

"What do you want me to do?" I asked, intrigued.

"Well, something besides you also happened that weekend. Something terrible." He said softly. "I haven't the slightest clue what though, but I know that she was affected drastically."

"How do you know?" I asked. He turned away, reluctant to say something. I looked at him expectantly.

"She…she's been," he stopped, putting a hand to his face, "She was cutting her wrists." He finished in a whisper.

"WHAT?!" I screamed.

"SHHH!" he yelped putting a hand over my mouth. "I found out and made her promise not to do it again. I think you can help her keep her promise." He said removing his hand. I was breathing hard now. How could she ever even consider harming herself let alone remove herself from the world, from my world. She was suicidal and, apparently, I was her only available therapy.

Once I calmed down, I spoke again.

"Where can I talk to her without worrying about asshole interrupting?"

"Asshole? Oh, Jeremy, right. Well, she goes to church every Sunday and you can bet that Jeremy doesn't. I would go too, but I have work, which also means that she needs a ride." He said. "Will you help me?"

"Of course. For her I will." He smiled with relief. I suddenly wondered if Tally's suicide attempts had anything to do with the bizarre pain in my wrists. Our connection might be more than just physical interaction. Rob told me where her church was before walking away. As I watched his retreating figure I noticed that he was holding his shoulders and head up straighter than I've seen him display before. It was as if an enormous obligation had just been lifted off his shoulders.

_PLEASE REVIEW! Everyone enjoys healthy criticism occasionally, and we always love compliments. I am no exception to this. Thanks!!!_


	8. Sunday Brunch

Okay, well. As I was writing my note saying that I would update after Christmas a little virus decide to slip into my computer and double a bunch of memory guzzling programs. Well, my hard drive was basically shot. Fortunately, I have a computer nerd for a dad and he swooped in and saved my documents and music! YAY DAD! Of course, as you can tell, it took quite awhile. First we has to wait for them to deliver a new hard drive which took up the most time. Then we (we, meaning my dad) had to fix it. Anyway, long devastating story short, I can write and update now! I'm sorry to Olivia. I;m still here, trust me. And I also made this chapter longer for Hollybaby390. Well I hope you like!!!!

**Sunday Brunch **

_"Please, Jeremy. I want you to stop!" I whimpered. Of course, he did not listen. He never did. His whole body was pressing me down. He had my arms pinned above my head as he continued. I let out another whimper._

_"Shut up." He demanded menacingly, his hands icy on my skin. The pain in my body was bearable; it was the pain in my heart that was excruciating. We were lying in the middle of a football field and surrounded by fog. I felt utterly alone, even with Jeremy. Suddenly, someone was shouting, calling my name. It was so faint that I thought I had imagined it, but they shouted again. I tried to answer, only to be stopped by Jeremy's hand to my mouth. He swore under his breath. I could see a figure running towards us, still shouting. I could not see his face. It was all blurry like the static on the television. Jeremy rose off me and approached the figure, fists clenched. _

_I tried to get up, wanted to see who this person was. Whoever it was made the pain go away entirely. I was only filled with hope, and determination. I slowly rose, hobbling on an injured leg, completely forgetting how it got hurt in the first place. I tried to walk forward as I saw the two figures clash, but the second my bad leg touched ground to support my weight, pain blazed my ankle. I yelped and keeled over in pain, returning to the soft grass with a thud. _

_"Tally!" cried a masculine voice, concern filling every letter. I looked up at the approaching figure. Where had Jeremy gone? Turning my head, I saw a clump on the ground where the figure had come from. The person was above me now still blurry as static. He was holding out his hand to me. I slowly reached up my own to his blurry fingers. Then we touched._

I woke up with a start, my hand still grasping at the empty air above my head. I looked around my bedroom, slowly collecting my thoughts. The dream or nightmare really, started out as it had everyday since Jeremy took me behind that store. It was different this time though. Jeremy usually just finished, and then left me lying on the field until I would wake up, unable to stand the misery.

However, that person came this time; he came and took away the pain. And his hands. His hands literally felt like silk on my skin, with a slightly icy feeling. I felt the way a burn feels, right before it actually hurts. That is what woke me up. I wanted nothing more than to go back and know who my savior was.

I glance at my bedside clock. 8:00 am. Slowly, I got out of bed and trudged my way to the shower. I had to get to church by 9:00 for choir practice. After washing off, I changed into a knee length khaki skirt and a blue cardigan sweater over a light blue tank top. I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen. My father's coffee mug sat on the table empty. He probably already went off to work at one of hid jobs. I regretted not being able to see him a lot, because our schedules completely overlapped each other. One reason why we were slowly drifting apart.

After eating a bowl of cheerios and a glass of orange juice, I gathered my hymnal and started walking towards my church, twenty blocks away. I honestly enjoy walking to church but Rob insists on driving me there every Sunday that he can. He is not in the choir but he still comes to service if he doesn't have work. That's where he is now. I don't think I can count how many times he apologized for not being able to take me. I smiled at the memory.

Jeremy had been especially standoffish the rest of last night after meeting Drew. Drew. I smiled again. What is coming over me?

I finally reached the church, a beautiful stone building made in 1901. I always loved it here. Upon entering the choir room, I was greeted by another choir member Wayne, an incredibly tall bass singer, who had decided with his wife never to have kids. Marianne, a twenty-some year old women, was sitting in another chair right next to mine.

"Tally, so nice to see you so happy!" she exclaimed as some ten other members walked in, "You looked terribly depressed last week." I only answered with a smile, afraid of what I might say. Suddenly, our very short, organist pranced into the room.

"So, so very sorry I'm late. My grandson was in terror mode this morning. Okay now, we will be singing, _On Eagle's Wings_." He said sitting in front of the piano. "Ready, one, two, three, and." We began singing.

About fifteen minutes later, the fifteen of us walked into the chapel, dressed in flowing red robes. We sat to the right of the altar. I, as usual, sat right next to a stained glass window. Marianne sat next to me with a smile. After the opening confession, we all began to feel the effects of the broken air conditioner. We were already sweating in our robes. Marianne leaned over.

"Why don't you open the window a bit?" she asked. I turned to open it. The window was divided into four, beautifully stained sections. The bottom two could pull open towards me. I decided to only open the one directly next to me just to make sure we didn't start getting cold.

Pastor John finished his sermon about the travels of John the Baptist, an intriguing man. "Now, please listen to our choir, I dare say they have worked hard on this song." He said gesturing to our section. Hard? We sang this song for the first time two weeks ago, and we only practice on Sundays right before church. Everyone got up and sauntered up into formation. They were all used to my insistence on staying in the back where I would get the smallest sensation of stage fright.

When we finished our song, the whole congregation rose to do another hymn. The organ was blaring away, but I could still here a voice calling my name. I was afraid for a moment that this might be a twisted version of my dream at first. But when I turned to the window, I let out a gasp. There, in all his glory, stood Drew, gallantly made up in church wear. I didn't think he could look any better then in his band wear. Boy was I wrong. He motioned me to come closer. I bent down.

"Good morning, Tally." He said smiling.

"WH…What are you doing here?" I asked incredulously. His smile grew wider.

"Well, I figured I needed to make, you know, my confessions to the Lord, and of course, the fact that this is also your church was a very fortuitous surprise."

"How did you know this is my church?"

"A little robin told me." He chuckled.

"Robin?" I asked, thoroughly confused. "Why are you here?" I asked again.

"I already told you, I'm here to con-"

"No, I mean, why are you standing outside the window?"

"Ah, hmm, good question. Well, I give in, I was sitting in the furthest pew but I simply could not wait any longer to talk to you, and you were so conveniently sitting right next to this window." He answered with his dazzling smile.

"Well I hope you enjoy yourself."

"Oh, I am. But, you know what would make this experience even better?" he inquired, a sly expression on his face.

"What would that be?" I returned suspiciously. He leaned in closer as the hymn ended. It was completely silent in the church. We must have started a prayer, I thought. I just looked at Drew the whole time, and he looked right back. His eyes did this shimmering thing that makes people catch their breath, including myself.

"Tally, dear, pay attention." Said Marianne, as she nudged me in the side. I literally jumped out of my seat and squeaked. This made it certain that every single pair of eyes were on me. Luckily, Pastor John saw my distress and quickly continued with the prayer. I looked back at Drew and gave him an accusing look. He only chuckled.

"So, what did you want?" I whispered, making his need to lean, almost into the window.

"Go to brunch with me?" he asked. I was taken aback. Brunch? With him? Was I ever in a sticky situation.

"Drew, I ca- I shouldn't." I said reluctantly.

"Shoulda, Woulda, Coulda." He brushed off. "It's just an innocent short stack of pancakes…or French toast." I was about to rebut but he stopped me. "Pertty, Pertty Please?"

"I…."

"Here, I make this easy. If you say yes right now, I will go back to my pew quietly and wait until the end of the service. If, however, you say no, well, let's just say everyone will be looking at you again."

"That is not fair."

"Is the prospect of going to brunch with me really that terrible?"

"No, it's not that, I want to, it's just…"

"Great! I'll see you after church." He said quickly doing that salute thing he did the first night we met. I guess he took that answer as a yes. I silently prayed that Jeremy would stay home and just stay away. I was doing something that I should not and it could have dire consequences.

Φ

She was just as beautiful as ever. It was so hard to imagine she would hurt herself. I intended to make her feel unbelievably good about herself, so perhaps she wouldn't attempt to do anything again. I made a mental note this morning to never take directions from Rob ever again. 'Just go to the Church on the White Horse Pike,' he said. Little did I know that there are over eight churches along the White Horse Pike, and I looked in three before I found the right one. Map-quest will do just fine next time.

The final hymn began and the choir got up to lead it along. Tally, as she did for the choir's song, stood in back out of view. That's why I went to the window. I actually was standing out there since the beginning of church. She had such a beautiful voice as she seemingly put her heart and soul into the lyrics. I could listen to her sing all day and be perfectly content.

I took my seat again in the farthest pew just as the final hymn ended.

"Go in peace, serve the Lord." chanted the Pastor.

"Thanks be to God." Replied the congregation, before gathering their belongings. Everyone begun their way to the doors, but the choir went through a side door, most likely to the choir room. I slowly made my way up the isle, towards the alter, and then leaned on the front pew, hands in my pockets.

About two minutes later, the side door opened again. I turned and thought I was looking upon an angel. Tally's blue sweater made her blue eyes pop and sparkle in the dim lighting. She was biting her lower lip as she approached.

"Hey, there." I said quietly.

"Hey back."

"Come on." I said starting down the isle.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Out to eat."

"I know that. But where?"

"Well, hmm, you know your way around more than I do. Where is the best place?" I asked.

"Well, I guess, the Black Horse Diner, it's the closest." She said, as we stepped outside into the light. I noticed her glance around nervously.

"Looking for someone?" I asked, startling her.

"Well, yes, but I don't want to see them." She admitted. I didn't have to guess whom she was talking about. We approached my car, a jet black Chevy Cobalt. At first, I considered opening her door, but she was already climbing in.

"So, do you sing in the high school choir?" I asked conversationally as we pulled away.

"God, no. Left up here." She said.

" Okay. Why not, you're a great singer."

"No I'm not." She said looking out the window. "Keep going straight." I could tell that she didn't think highly of herself at all.

"You don't see yourself to clearly at all, you know."

"I know I'm not any good."

"Any good at what?"

"Life." She said, almost in a whisper. I was hoping to steer clear from a conversation like this, to make sure I did not slip and let on that I knew about her wrists. I instinctively looked down at my wrist on the steering wheel, instantly remembering the stinging sensation.

"Take a right there." She stated, breaking the silence.

"Gotcha." I replied as I turned into the parking lot. This was going to be a long brunch if I get to say everything I want to say. But what do you say to an angel with broken wings?

♫

Total and complete mind numbing shock. That's what I felt right now walking into a diner with Drew at my side.

"Hello dears, how many are in your party?" asked the hostess in the front.

"Two, please." Replied Drew. We were ushered over to a small booth near the back. Hardly anyone was here. We sat there for a short moment, an incredibly long short moment, I might add.

"So, how have you been feeling?" he asked suddenly, making me a little wary.

"Um…well fine I guess." I answered.

"You guess?"

"I'm fine." I stated persistently, "How are you?"

"I'm just great." He said with the undeniable edge of sarcasm, making me bite my lip. A woman, who I assumed was our waitress appeared then.

"Would you two like anything to drink?" she asked. Drew turned to me, indicating for me to go first.

"Um, just water, please."

"I'll have an orange juice, large please." Added Drew, with that perfect smile. I was surprised the waitress didn't go into a temporary coma as I usually do. Instead, she just returned the smile and went to fetch out drinks. I looked down at the placemat with the knowledge that Drew was staring at me. You could get a car wash for only ten dollars, did you know?

"How's everything with Jeremy?" he asked softly. I looked up to meet his piercing gaze.

"Why?" I asked.

"I just want to know, friends care about each other. They want to help if their friend is in trouble." He stated smoothly.

"Who said I was in trouble?" I asked. He thought before answering, unsure whether he wanted to help me.

"The same little Robin I told you about before."

"I'm not in trouble." I said looking away. I didn't want this conversation to ruin this moment. He seemed okay with letting the subject to go.

"Fine then. How's school?"

"Fine." I said shortly, still looking away. The waitress set down our drinks and took our order then.

"What's your favorite subject?" he inquired, particularly interested.

"Um, English I guess."

"Really? Me too." He stated.

"Yeah?"

"I have to really. All the poetry stuff really helps me write songs."

"You write songs?" I asked. He nodded. "Would I ever be able to see one?"

"Of course, but, well I'm working on one right now actually. You'll like that one a lot, I hope." He added with a smile.

"Well I'll be waiting for it. What inspired it?" I asked innocently.

"You." He said bluntly.

"Me?" I squeaked. "Wh…What have you written so far?" I asked hesitantly.

"You'll see it soon, don't worry." He said smiling. "You know you can come to me for help right?"

"Yes."

"I'll do everything in my power to help you with anything, or…anyone."

"What do you mean?" I asked meekly. I had temporarily lost my breath. Did Drew know what Jeremy did to me? Just then, our meals arrived. We ate in silence looking at each other. Looking for something that we didn't know yet existed. When the bill came Drew paid and we walked out to the car. The funny thing about this silence, was that it wasn't awkward at all. I could only feel this way with Drew around though, as if he was meant to…..

"I'll take you home now." He said, going to the passenger side to open the door for me. "But, unfortunately, I don't know the way."

"That's fine, it's not that far away." I said getting into the passengers seat. After closing my door, he went to his side and started the car.

"I was wondering. I'm afraid I might not be able to wait until Saturday to see you again. Would you like to hang out on Thursday?" he asked, hope burning out of his grey eyes.

"Um, sure, why not?" I stated, instantly regretting it. What would Jeremy say, more importantly, what would he do? I instinctively gulped. We were heading down the pike. Was it just me, or was he driving purposefully slow?

"Of course, I'll pick you up, like around six-ish. Is it okay if you just hang around for our practice though? It will only be about an hour or so?"

"Sure. I love listening to drums. What else would we do? Turn left up there."

"Kay. Um, well, I want to show you something." He said bluntly.

"What is it?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise then."

"So?"

"So? I want to surprise you, that's so." He said stubbornly.

"Fine. Right. Then go straight for a block. I'm the second house on the left. Right there." I said.

"Well, I believe this is your stop then." He said with a frown. I got out only to see him get out as well.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm walking you to your door. Is that a crime?" he asked. Side by side we shuffled towards my door. At the steps, I went up two steps and looked back. God he was tall.

"Well…" I said uncertain. "I'll see you Thursday?"

"Yeah, Oh here's my number too. Call me to let me know you're ready." He said taking out a folded piece of paper and handing it to me.

"Okay." I stated softly, and then with reluctance, "Goodbye." He just stared at me then, seeming determined to remember this moment. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw his hand begin to raise towards my face, but then stop and return to its place.

"Goodbye." He said finally, turning quickly and almost running to his car. I watched from the steps as he rounded the corner and out of sight. I looked down at the folded paper in my hand with apprehension. Slowly I unfolded it and read:

857-947-1114

What can't be hidden where it truly does exist?

_I hope you liked it. Please, please review!!! I'll love you. Oh and by the way. I'm horrible at making good poems and things so if anyone has any ideas...you will get credit!! Muah._


	9. NIght Time Rendevous

_OMG! I'm alive!!!! YAY. Sorry for the wait...I made this one a little longer._

**Nighttime Rendezvous **

I was a wreck. It was only ten minutes until six o'clock. I had called Drew fifteen minutes ago to assure him that I was ready for his surprise night. I have been anxious about it all week. Of course, this was when Jeremy decided to show up and explain to me, in excruciating detail, a new set in their drum off cadence. What would happen if Drew showed when Jeremy was here? He might just kill me. I shuddered involuntarily.

"Are you cold?" asked Jeremy, with surprising tender.

"Oh, well," I started, "I'm just not feeling very well today."

"You should get some rest then." He stated promptly. He never cared this much before. I was even starting to feel guilty. "You know, so you're good for the competition on Saturday." He finished. So that's why. His precious competitions.

"Yeah, you're right."

"Well. I'll just let you rest." He stated, pecking her forehead. "I'll check on you tomorrow then, if you stay home from school."

"Okay. See you." I replied as he exited the door. I watched as he entered his car and drove down the street and out of sight. No more than two minutes later, Drew pulled up in his car. I ran out the door to meet him. He was stumbling out of his side when I got to the car.

"Oh! Hey, I was just coming to the door for you." He stated, smiling.

"Well, I happened to glance out the window, and you were here, so I figured I would save you the trip." I said opening my door and getting in. He started the car and we drove away from my house.

"How have you been?" he asked.

"Fine, and you?"

"Well to be honest, I couldn't wait to see you again. I think I was really starting to annoy my friends." He responded, bluntly. I could tell my cheeks were red now.

"I was looking forward to your surprise too." I admitted, looking down.

"I think you're really gonna like it." He said with a smile.

"What is it?" I asked slyly.

"Nice try." He muttered as he turned on the radio. "You can put whatever station you want on. I don't really care."

"Oh, I don't mind." I answered truthfully.

"No really, put whatever you want on. I won't care."

"I don't care either." I repeated giggling. He let out an exasperated sigh.

"What kind of music do you like, then, and I'll put on that type of radio station."

"Honestly, I just like listening to music, all kinds. Rob thinks I have the most eclectic music taste out of everyone he knows." I said matter-of-factly.

"I like all types of music too. Well then, let's see, how about 94.5 PST? They have a lot of good songs sometimes, or so I'm told." He said as he flipped through stations. The song that was currently playing was "Monster" by Meg and Dia. It was one of my favorites, and before I knew it I started singing along. I realized suddenly that I was singing rather loudly, because Drew had a huge smile plastered on his face. I stopped immediately, blushing.

"Please don't stop on my account. You're a great singer." He pleaded.

"Oh, no I'm not."

"You don't see yourself clearly at all." He stated shaking his head. We pulled into the Clearview High School parking lot. "Well then, are you ready for some real drum cadences?" he asked slyly. I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Let's see what you got."

♫

I could tell she was anxious about tonight. But I just really wanted to show her a real drum show, which I could provide for her. She strayed behind me as we went into the band room, which was probably twice the size of hers, if I knew Audubon correctly. I gave her a reassuring smile.

"It's okay, these guys are cool." I assured her taking her hand. It was so smooth and soft, I almost brought it to my lips if Sam hadn't popped up.

"Hey there!" he chimed, looking at Tally with a cheesy smile. "You must be Tally." He finished extending a hand.

"Tally, this is my best friend Sam." I introduced as Tally shook his hands.

"Ah, Drew I'm touched. _Best_ friend?" he grinned. "So Tally, are you ready to see a real drum practice?"

"You guys are really sure of yourselves, aren't you?" Tally said.

"Oh, not to worry, we will win. You can count on it." I assured her. The other drummers were filling into the room, getting their drums out and warming up. Every once in awhile, I caught one of them casting curious glances at the beautiful girl at my side, no doubt day dreaming about her. I know I have. I was tapped on my shoulder, and turned to see Paul behind me with a scowl on his face.

"I need to talk to you." He said through gritted teeth. I squeezed Tally's shoulder and walked after Paul into the next room. Once the door was shut he turned on me. "What the hell did you bring her here for?" he yelled.

"Excuse me?" I yelled back.

"God Drew, I know some guys bring their girls to practice to show off and everything, but her? You know who her boyfriend is, and you still brought her?" he finished exasperated.

"What are you talking about? What's wrong with Tally?" I demanded.

"Christ! Talk about sleeping with the enemy."

"Shut the hell up. You don't know what you're talking about."

"She's using you Drew." He screamed in my face. "She'll be fine and dandy tonight, I'm sure. Then she'll run back to Jeremy and tell him what were doing, don't you see that?" I was momentarily stunned. That thought had never occurred to me.

"She wouldn't do that." I stated.

"How do you know?" he demanded. I didn't answer, simply because I didn't know.

"I'm through talking Paul, I'll see you later." I said pushing the door open. Everyone was staring at me, except for one person, Tally. She was very purposefully watching the tiled floor. The door opened again, as Paul came out and saw everyone. He looked down ashamed as he glanced at Tally. After a big sigh, he went toward his drum.

"I'll see you guys on the field." He muttered. All the other drummers began filling out after him in complete silence.

♫

I slowly made my way into the stands with a heavy weight of grief. I couldn't believe Paul would say something like that. He didn't even know me. Then again, that's probably why he can't trust me. What hurt worse was the fact that Drew didn't answer Paul when he asked if he thought I would do that.

On the field, the drummers were all lined up according to their drums. Drew was on the end, in the first position for snare. A tall, and gangly man was talking to them. After he gave four beats on the gock block the whole section started banging away. It was amazing. Jeremy and the others couldn't do anything like it. The patterns looked very difficult, as all the drummers seemed to be concentrating intensely. Heck, even if I wanted to tell Jeremy what they were doing, (and I didn't), I wouldn't be able to.

After they seemingly ran through the show, the tall guy talked some more. Drew looked up at me and waved, causing the tall guy to look as well. If I wasn't mistaken I heard him say something along the lines of, "Drew, I know she's beautiful, but I need you to focus for just a few more minutes." This was received by giggles from every drummer except one: Paul, who wore only a scowl. I could feel the redness creeping up my face.

They began to do another sequence, unbelievably harder than the show. This must have been their drum off set. I don't think our drummers had ever even thought about doing anything like they were doing. They finished in only ten minutes, leaving the tall instructor with a broad grin on his face. I made my way out of the stands and towards the fields entrance. Drew sprinted over to me, drum and all. A huge grin was plastered on his face.

"Well? Did you enjoy it?" he asked.

"It was amazing." I admitted. "You guys are really good." Just as I finished, Paul walked by not looking at either of us. Drew watched his retreating back with contempt.

"Sorry about him. He needs to win this drum competition to get a scholarship." Drew said.

"It's fine, I understand." I replied. I was used to not having many people who liked me.

"No really, don't take his actions to heart, he is a nice guy when he wants to be."

I only smiled back. "So, I'll put my drum back and then…"

"I get to see my surprise?" I finished.

"Yes." He replied, laughing softly. "Just wait by my car, okay. I'll be right there."

♫

My heart lifted again when I saw Tally leaning against my car, looking up at the stars. The moonlight glistened off her cheeks.

"Star gazing are we?" I asked. She jumped up in surprise, bringing her hand to her heart.

"I wish. You can hardly see any stars in New Jersey. We pollute too much." She replied getting in to the car. I couldn't help but smile at that irony. She's going to love her surprise. The drive only took ten minutes, and I knew the way like the back of my thumb. I've been coming here since I found it. I always looked at it as my secret place, but somehow or for some reason, I'm compelled to show her, so she can be in on the secret with me.

When I stopped in front of the building, Tally looked very confused, and very cute.

"Where…" she started.

"Just wait." I replied walking to her side of the car. Taking her small hand in mine, I led her to the side entrance that's always unlocked.

"Drew?"

"It's okay, come on, follow me." I answered as we stepped into complete darkness. I instantly felt her cringe against me, the heat coming from her body was almost intoxicating. I should bring her here more often, I thought.

"Are you afraid of the dark?" I asked in a mock voice.

"No, I'm more afraid of the dark in a creepy abandoned building." She said in a hurried whisper, as if to not wake the non-existent ghosts. I could only chuckle.

"You shouldn't be scared. I'm here." I reassured her. We made our way up ten flights of stairs. I could hear her panting next to me. "We're almost there."

"We're almost where?" she insisted, just as I opened the door to the roof. We stepped out together, surrounded by a canopy of over grown vines and rose bushes, which stretched for about ten feet. Then we stepped out under the night sky. I heard her gasp, and turned to her. She was staring everywhere.

"Drew! How did you ever find this place?" she asked incredulously.

"I was just exploring around when I was eight one night and stumbled upon it. Do you like it?"

"Do I like it? It's wonderful. You can se almost every star, and miles in any direction." She said. I was reveling in glory at her approval.

"I come here to think a lot. Well I used to. I actually stopped coming for about two years because of drum practice. I just recently tried to find time to come here again." I admitted.

"Just recently?" she asked. I looked down shyly.

"Well, I guess I could pin it to the night I met you." I replied timidly. She was speechless, and just returned her attention to the stars. I watched as she looked at the sky with unexplainable intensity. It was as if she was looking for answers for something, and her very life was dependant on those answers.

"Tally?"

"Hmmm…" she said absentmindedly.

"Are you sure there is nothing wrong?" I asked softly. That got her attention.

"Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well, you just seem so sad sometimes, like you go into another world just to escape this one." Surprisingly, she laughed aloud at that. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I'm just surprised that you noticed anything at all." She admitted. We stayed silent, gazing up at the stars.

"So, is there something wrong then?" I asked again, hopefully. Her face looked tortured. She was debating whether she should tell me, whether she trusted me enough.

"I…I just want to go home now." She replied softly.

"Okay, whatever you want." I told her. The drive back was silent, eerily silent, too silent. It was not the comfortable silent I was used to with her. Next time I shouldn't press so hard. I'll go slowly and earn her acceptance that way. Acceptance? Hah. I didn't want her acceptance. I wanted much, much more. Maybe more than she could give me.

I stopped in front of her house and was surprised when she didn't jump out and run to her door. She looked down at her folded hands.

"I…I really…thank you for taking me there today and everything." She stated finally.

"Sure."

"Well…" she continued awkwardly, putting her hand on the door handle. "I guess I'll see you on Saturday?"

"Definitely." I said quickly. I kept a strong hold on the steering wheel in an attempt to just pull her against me and kiss her. I managed a forced smile as she stepped out. "Good night, and sweet dreams."

"You too." She returned walking up to her door. I sighed and finally let the steering wheel go, and drove away.

♫

Drew noticed more than was good for him. Slowly I walked up to my door recalling every single smile he shot me. There were too many to count. I smiled to myself and walked in, placing my coat in the closet. I made my way into the dark kitchen and turned the light on.

"You look like you're felling better." Said a menacing voice all too familiar.

"Jeremy!?" I choked.

_OOOO! Yes it ends there...just to keep you ancious.!!_


	10. Distress

**Distress**

There I stood, completely white with terror, just hoping that he didn't recognize Drew. Please, God. He sat in an armchair looking at me in his demeaning way. My lower lip trembled awaiting his judgment.

"So, care to tell me where you've been?" he spat.

"I was..."

"You were what?" he cut off, "Someone's whore for the night? I have to admit that I'm not surprised." That struck me like a slap across the face; a foreshadow of my future torments. "When did you leave, huh? Was the second I rounded the corner?" Ah, shit.

"N…No, I wasn't, I didn't think…." I tried.

"No you weren't thinking at all were you? I give you everything, there's nothing out there that's better than me. You're just a greedy selfish bitch who needs to learn her place." He yelled. I quickly scanned my surroundings hoping for an exit. Jeremy was blocking the front door, and I would never reach the backdoor before he caught me. Nothing but a lamp was in my reach for defense. He was stalking towards me, red in the face, fists curled at his sides. Before I could react, he grabbed the front of my shirt and rammed me against the wall, his face now a mere inch from mine.

"You're going to regret whatever the hell you were doing tonight. You're gonna wish you never met that person, ever." He hissed his breath rancid with alcohol, a common scent of his. Tears were running down my cheeks in waves. In the distance I heard the phone ringing, knowing it must be Rob checking up on me, knowing I could never tell him. His fingers were digging into my shoulder, and my back was churning against the wall. He let me drop to the ground in a flop. I slowly looked up and saw him walk over to the side table and turn the TV on.

I honestly don't know what I was thinking. Perhaps that general self-security that all beings have took control of me. I darted for the door. The police, yes, had to get to a phone away from here.

"Oh no you don't." he screamed grabbing me by the hair and slamming my head on the hard wood floor.

"Please…." I choked out.

"You don't deserve anything." He snapped, kicking my side hard. I yelped in pain clutching my side. I could feel warm blood trail down my cheeks, mixing with my tears. "You're worth nothing to anyone. You belong to me and I will do what ever I want, when I want. You can't go anywhere, Ever, with anyone else, including your homo friend Bob.

"His name is Rob, Rob." I nearly screamed, scaring myself at my rage. He threw a punch at me and contacted with my left cheek, sending me to the ground. I tried to crawl away but he just grabbed me by the arm and threw me onto the couch, painfully twisting my wrist. He walked over to his jacket and pulled out, to my horror, a gun. Where had he got that, and why? He smiled when he saw the terror on my face.

"See this?" he asked pointing it at my head. "If I ever find out who that was, I'll kill them in front of you, do you understand? Don't think I wouldn't. Then I'll kill everyone who matters to you, the few that exist. I was unable to breathe, let alone respond. I could only cry more, wondering if it was possible to run out of tears. He walked and placed the gun back in his jacket. Then he climbed on top of me and began to kiss my neck.

"Now, show me how much of a whore you are."

♫

"Mr. Johnson!" screamed my English teacher. I flinched my head up in pain. "If you can't seem to stay awake in my class then, perhaps you would prefer to spend the period with the principal."

"No, Mrs. King, I think I'll stay here." I replied sitting up. I didn't have to look to know that Sam was shaking uncontrollably with laughter. I actually wasn't sleeping, much to my displeasure. I was just trying to ease the pain in my head. I've had ever since it woke me up last night. Adding that to the fact that Paul avoided me all day made it hard to concentrate. I hope that he felt guilty about his little speech last night. He should, anyway. Finally, the bell rang, causing my head to throb. Lunchtime had come. I met Sam at the door.

"Head any better?" he asked.

"Nope." I responded crossly.

"Hey, I was just asking. You don't have to bite my head off." He replied taken aback. I sighed.

"Sorry Sam, it's just, I'm worried."

"About…?"

"I don't know." I responded. I couldn't stop from the memory of my wrist and the burning sensation. I found out later that Tally had tried to cut her wrists. It was too freaky to be a coincidence. Now my head was hurting like hell. I had never had a headache this bad before and I think I would remember running into something. My mind just kept reeling back to Tally. God, let her be okay.

We walked into the courtyard and sat at our normal bench. I took out my cell and saw that I had one missed call, from Rob. Shit. I shifted my hoodie over my head and phone to call him back. After three rings, he answered in a whisper.

"Can you go somewhere to talk?" I asked.

"Yeah, hold on." he responded. In the background, I heard his ask to go the bathroom. After about twenty seconds, I heard a door slam shut.

"We're good now." He said.

"Okay, what do you want?"

"Jeremy caught her coming in after your little date." He said in angry voice. I felt my blood run cold. "I told you it was a bad idea, but, no; don't listen to the voice of reason."

"Rob, is she okay? Tally…" I gulped, "Is she…?"

"Oh she's perfect, unless you count her fucking black eye and sprained wrist. And, oh, she also has a massive cut on her forehead. I'm surprised she doesn't have a goddamned concussion." He trailed on, "And let's remember that those are only the ones that she can't cover up. What the hell were you thinking?"

I had grown numb, blood rushing to my face. If someone had even looked at me the wrong way then I would have attacked. I felt like a raging bull, and all I saw was Jeremy in front of me painted in all red. I couldn't bring myself to think about what else he did to her.

"Drew, hello, are you listening to what I'm saying?" Rob asked.

"Huh, oh yeah, I'm here. Where's Tally? I wanna talk to her, now." I demanded.

"Talk to Tally? Hell no, not now."

"Rob, I want to talk to her." I heard him sigh heavily.

"She won't, she's been avoiding me all day. Plus Jeremy has her on a short leash. I can't even approach her without receiving death glares."

"I'm coming there then." I decided.

"NO. No, don't so that."

"Why not?"

"Look, Jeremy is pissed off. If he sees you…"

"If he sees me he better be prepared to have my fist in his fucking mouth."

"What do you think he'll do to her?" That stopped me. "She's never had that many injuries at once. He really hurt her last night, and it was all because of you." He snarled. "I thought you were gonna be something good for her, but you just made it worse. Now, I'm just waiting for her to walk in front of the fucking train." I was speechless. Because of me. It was my fault she was in pain, and I felt so angry, so helpless.

"Rob, I…I need to see her." I pleaded.

"At the competition, it would be beneficial to everyone, especially Tally, if you keep your distance." Rob said, suddenly gently.

"But, Rob I…"

"No, Look. On Tuesday, me and Tally are going to a Poetry Festival thing. Jeremy won't be there. Find out if your school is going, if you really wanna see her."

"Okay." I responded, but he had already hung up.


	11. Take Action

Don't hurt me!!!! I'm sprry this is so short but i knew i needed to put something out. Anyway...I'm also thinking about editing...anyone interested? lol :)

**

* * *

**

**Take Action**

I shut my cell and sighed heavily. Sam, who watched the entire phone conversation in mute confusion, spoke at my side.

"So, uh, who's Rob?"

"Hmm? Oh. Rob." I answered distractedly

"Yes, Rob. Who is he?"

"Oh. He's from Audubon."

"You're not really into details, are you?"

"Hey, would you know about a Poetry Festival Field Trip?" I asked hopefully, only to be met with an incredulous Sam.

"Do you remember who you're talking to? I'm Sam, remember? Your Couldn't-care-less-about-school-let-alone-poetry friend." I simply ignored him, thinking of who I should ask.

"Come on, I need to find out about this field trip."

"Field trip? Since when do you like poetry? Hello?" he continued as we walked to the main office. Inside, sat a middle-aged woman with a gentle face and a horrid sense of fashion.

"Mrs. Prew?" I called. She continued to type away distractedly. "Uh, Mrs. Prew, 'scuse me?" finally she looked up and over her gold rimmed glasses.

"Yes dear. How may I help you?" she asked.

"Would you happen to know about a Poetry Festival Field Trip?" I asked in my most convincingly innocent voice.

"Oh, I do believe there is one next week. Hmm, I think it's on….hmm?

"Tuesday?" I prompted.

"Oh, yes. That's it. You should speak to Mr. Lewis if you want to go, however, I do think that the deadline for sign-ups has passed."

"Thank you very much." I replied, practically running down the hallway.

"Hey! Wait! Where are we going now?" Sam called, trying to keep up.

"To Mr. Lewis's room. We only have ten minutes before next period." I answered.

"Didn't Mr. Lewis hate you last year?"

"He didn't hate me… per se. We just didn't think alone the same wave length in trifle matters such as homework and responsibility."

"I thought it was because you kidnapped his garden gnome and took pictures with it, and wrote him a ransom note for an 'A'on your midterm." I stopped and blinked.

"You don't think he'd remember that, right?" I asked hurriedly. It was very important that I go to this Poetry Festival.

"No, of course not." He answered, unconvincingly. I just continued down the hallway.

"Mr. Lewis! How are you today?" I exclaimed stepping into his English room. A man of about forty years turned and instantly scowled.

"Ah, Mr. Johnson. What torture do you have planned for me today?"

"Torture? Come now Mr. Lewis. I just wanna chat and… reminisce." I retorted

"Trust me, that would be torture enough." He replied evenly, resuming his work grading papers. I just continued to stand in front of his desk and watch him work. Finally he looked up at me over the rim of his glasses. "You're not going to leave are you?"

"Nope." I replied quickly. He sighed heavily.

"What do you want?"

"Well, I heard that a wonderfully brilliant teacher, was the supervisor of a particular Poetry Festival in the near future, such as Tuesday." I stated, hoping for the best. He just stared at me for a few moments, until a look of confusion settled on his face.

"What would posses someone like yourself to want to go to a poetry anything?"

"I've always liked poetry."

"Right. I'm afraid that the sign-up deadline has already passed"

"I'll do anything." I deadpanned. Suddenly a smirk formed on his face.

"Anything?" Ah, shit.

* * *

Please review! I heart Olivia!!! 


End file.
